


Day and Night

by titaniumsansa



Series: A Softer World [15]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By A Softer World, Mild Blood, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Snaibsel, snaibselweek2018, summeryjweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Artemis thinks about her Gotham Academy friends versus the Team and about herself. Based off a Softer World prompt. Snaibsel. All oneshots in the series are unrelated, can be read without reading others.Written for Day 2 of Snaibsel Week 2018





	Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> The prompt for this fic is: Some friends you see every day, and some friends you see when there's blood in the air. You need both. (Your daytime friends are no help in the dark.)  
> Prompt for Day 2 is: Five Year Gap.  
> Also fits the summeryjweek2018 prompt for five year gap (which is what most of my fic is set in tbh)

If anyone who actually knew her two biggest secrets asked her about being different, Artemis would tell them. She's a walking statistic, at least to someone. She's a girl, she shares that with roughly half the planet. She's one of twenty-two million for being raised by a single parent in the US. She lives in Gotham, counted on the census and everything, and she has that in common with several thousand people. She has a sister, there's probably some statistic for that somewhere. It gets narrowed down pretty quickly when it comes to her name. Very few people tend to be named after goddesses from ancient Greek mythology, and less than a thousand people share her last name in the country. Hopefully, there are fewer people after that who are blood family with criminals, and supervillains at that. Add that on top of the fact she's a teenage superhero on the Team, and she feels pretty unique.

  
Sometimes, she doesn't want to be unique. It would be nice to be Jane Average with two parents, a house in the suburbs, a sister who's home, and maybe even a dog. The people she goes to school with at Gotham Academy are mostly okay if a little too normal for her. It's nice to play pretend sometimes, talking about homework, lunch, and pretending like she has a crush on anyone at school. The friends from Gotham Academy are people she'd never bother to bring home to meet her mom unless she had a group project with them, and she knows after she graduates, she's probably never going to see any of them again. It's nothing against them, it's just that they aren't her type, and she's pretty sure school creates temporary friends. Her friends at Gotham North were content to treat her that way after she moved schools at least.

  
The Team is different. Everyone on the Team is different, statistically abnormal, just like her. M'gann is a literal alien, Kaldur's Atlantean, Conner's a clone and Zatanna's magical. Robin is still a skilled fighter and acrobat, and Wally's normal other than the fact he could probably break the sound barrier in his favorite sneakers. She'd kill to go to school with any of them, they already know her secrets and it'd be nice to have a genuine friend. She's never been this close with any of her former friends. Of course, she's going to be close to them because of how much time they spend together training, fighting, and having each other's backs. She's closest to Zatanna out of all of them but that's because of her massive crush on her.

  
The trust she has in her teammates is unlike anything else. It's not about being superheroes sometimes, there are some days they just all end up at the Cave to hang out.  
Artemis thinks of the differences between her temporary friends and the Team as she feels blood gush out of her nose. She wonders if they're different people when they're together too, as she watches Conner smack Ocean Master's goons down left and right. Zatanna appears next to her and whispers something quickly as three goons run their way. They're knocked out cold and Zatanna holds Artemis's face in her hands as she whispers again.

  
"I fixed your nose, we can clean up the blood when we get in the bioship," Zatanna smiles, and Artemis feels like she's grinning like a giddy idiot at her. They launch themselves back in the fight.  
She wants the Team with her if there's blood in the air. She's pretty sure some of her Gotham Academy friends like Bette Kane would be no help in the dark. Then again, their civilian identities make them seem that way too. She elbows someone in the face and wonders which side of the coin is actually her. Maybe it's both. Zatanna's never been both, she's only ever been Zatanna Zatara with nothing to hide. Ocean Master retreats and they look to Kaldur.  
"I'll let Aquaman know he's on the run, let's get back to the bioship," he decides.

It's been a long Friday, but as Zatanna quietly reaches for her hand, she knows she wants both parts of her life. It's fun to be two sides to the same coin.


End file.
